Rhymes Have You Mortals Enchanted, Seriously
by The GalacticJester BubbleWitch
Summary: Wheelie has been, how do I say this, been betrayed and has died. But he doesn't go into the well of all sparks. Nope, instead he goes off on an epic! He journeys across the multiple worlds that the world of MLP:FIM holds, with a young Zecora.
1. Rhymes They Hate

{ I say read this, so do it! It will be an epic as epic as a machine that sacrifices bread for toast!;) Now read subjects of these great fandoms. Also I am going to tell this whole tale in the point of view of the one and only Wheelie, G1 of course!}

We were in the middle of battle and losing, badly. They heavily out numbered just me and Rodimus. Surrounding us with the Sweeps was Cyclonus, barking out orders to take out the young prime.

We had lost track of our ship while getting chased, well when I said us I really meant just Rodimus. He was leading us in circles, yet I knew were the ship was. I relentlessly try to tell Rodimus, our glorious leader, where it is but he only yells to me to shut my vocalizer up. I, afraid that the Decepticons would kill our leader and finally have the Matrix, now am trying, unsuccessfuly, to drag a prime to the direction of our ship, in turn save his life.

He pushes me off easily, him being above normal height and strength and me, just a child. "What is wrong with you?! I always knew that your head was glitched up, but do you want us to die?!" He stares at me hard for a second before he continues on, "You know what I can't deal with you anymore, you drive us all insane sounding like a sparkling's fairy tale! It would be better with you dead anyway."

And with that he pulled me up, only to throw me towards the enemy. It all happened so fast. There was light and pain, everything hurted like I had never known pain before. I heard a scream, and realized that the horrid sound was me. Just as I thought I could take no more of this pure unadulterated agony, it all stopped and silence and darkness was all that surrounded me. I looked around, trying to figure out were I was, but no answers came to me. Where were all the sweeps? Rodimus? Even that horrid little asteroid that I was on had disappeared! It was all very unsettling.

It slowly dawned on me what had happened. Rodimus, our leader whom was bringing us to a glorious new era, had betrayed me. He had thrown me at the enemy, and they had shot at close range with a laser cannon. I'm now dead. Then why is it all dark?! Am I in the Pit? No, no, no, no, no, no! Please, I didn't even grow up!

"Hush child, it is all right. You are not in the Pit, and I'm giving you a second chance at life. No child should have lived a life like you, with your parents, Quintessa, and the autobots, it has been very awful for you, so I'm going to place you in a world where friendship is life."

I wipe the energon tears that I didn't even know about from my optics, and try to say words that convey the emotions that I feel exactatly at this moment. It takes a while, but finally I come up with something acceptable to say, "This is a delight. And life seems really bright." It doesn't seem like a very overwhelmed exclamation, but it is full of emotions like joy and greatfullness. I don't like talking much so, I can only hope that Primus just knows how I feel.

Primus laughed and then said, "Your appearance will change, but you will still be you, so don't be alarmed young one."

And just like that the, um well, everything filled with every color imaginable and then some. It was so bright that I had close my optics. I felt a change occur to me, it was if my already small frame was shrinking even further, and that everything was changing shape and alinement. It didn't hurt at all, it just felt like a million bubbles popped on me at once, only tickling me. I giggled. Everything felt funny and was funny.

The light was gone, so I opened my eyes. All I could see for miles was water. I wanted to swim so I walked towards it,and I then fell. I looked down at myself. The color of myself was the same as it always has been, but everything else had changed. I had four legs and a gray tale. I stared at myself for a while absorbing in that I was a horse-like creature. Primus said I would change, but I suspected that I'd turn into a human or a protofom. What was this?! I was an extremely tiny pony/horse thing that was very bright orange with gray hair!

I look up finally and see an unexpected sight. There was another horse thing, but it was stripped black and white. She watched me for another moment before saying, "Zecora's my name. Now you do the same."

{Bring on the flames, have I some torches somewhere. You can all go on a full fledged witch hunt for all I care. I'll always be laughing at ya'll from the top of a building, blowing bubbles of joy and laughter into the world, readying my starship for galactic travel. So go ahead and start your barbaric witch fire with your hate filled flames. Tis nice to have a nice laugh once in a while. Have a good day and life. That is all.}


	2. Drumroll- No Drums

I guess she wants my name. How should I word it this time. She already did my favorite way of introducing myself. And it doesn't really seem the right time or place to play a game, but I can't think of another thing to say. So I sort of sadly say, "Wheelie's my name, want to play a game?" I cringe, it sounded even worse aloud. I look to the, I suppose female, little stripped black and white equine.

Greenish blues pools of orbs hypnotized me for a klick, but they left my vision all to soon. The creature, no girl, looked scared. Her hooves continuously went to messing with her short straight slightly unkept hair thing on her head. Should probably find out what that's called later. The eyes of the girl were moving in all directions to the wooden floor of the ship to the water to any where else, but her eyes never met mine again.

"Stop toying with me, turn me in I know you be."

Wait what? She looked over to me than ran to somewhere unknown."Don't be scared. Please dare." I attempt to follow her, but my hooves caught together, bunching up. Soon I find myself with my head on the ground, following the rest of myself. It doesn't hurt, it stings though. At least I don't have pride to hurt.

I stare at the wooden floor for a klick. But a happy noise distracts me. It sounds and looks like a wooden box is laughing. I try to go towards the unusual spectacle. Again I fall, and more laughter follows. I look up and see Zecora slowly walking towards me, still stifling her laughter, "Walk you can't, rant."

That is a nice ryhme. Why does she speak like me? Well she wants me to tell her why I can't walk so, "Different body, then the one I had on me."

She continues her trek towards me, stopping right in front of me to pull me to my hooves. I stand and finally get a good look at her. How did I not notice the golden hoops earlier. I look down to my legs to see if I had them too. Her tail is different from mine. She is walking slowly next to me. I follow her actions and soon walking's a breeze.

I, wanting to know why she was acting weirdly before, ask, "Scared you were, before I fell."

Zecora replies, "Trouble to be, if I am seen. We land soon, not on the moon. But Equestria yonder we will fonder."

"Do you rhyme all the time?"

"Curse on me says please."

"Me too, stick together with two?"

"Why not, we're all lost."

"Hey, you to aren't supposed to be here."

I look around and see an equine the color cream, having rainbow flowing hair with horn and wings. Now lets just say that it is now we flee.

{Yay, now what will happen? Please review!

To the best Guest ever: Thank you! Now I have a null ray, and Unicorn. We could use those! It will be fun. Hope you liked this!"


	3. Journey Begins

Zecora whispers a single statement that would have taken most people one word, "Run or you will be undone."

I take the hint and am now going through the wooden floors on a moving ship with unsure feet. All and all, I am dead circuits. Zecora is having more luck than me, with her actually being used to her own body, and not tripping every five seconds.

But in the end it is all in vain, for a bright light surrounds us and we end up in front of the tall cream creature with soft rainbow hair, that had a horn and wings. I can easily tell that it is evil, the Decpticons fly and are evil. Springer is a jerk, and Skylinks is annoying. So flying equals not good.

"Now where did you two come from?" asks a sweet voice accompanied with a simile.

I glance over to my companion and see the red flash on her face, "I... snuck on, Princess. And he came from the mess."

Wait, Princess. She rules here? I look over to the "Princess" and it seems that I am not the only one confused. She recomposes herself after a short klick, and says in a Chrome voice, "It matter not where you came from or who or what you are, but if you are to be a citizen of Equastria, you must pass my test."

"I'll be ruddy, I didn't study."Cringe, ow I think my last rhyme actually hurt.

"It is not that type of test, young ones, you have to go to the ends of the world to protect Equastra and then, and only then will you be allowed here to stay."

After the supposed Princess said that a yellow aura fell around us. A snap later and we were on a mountain, with thick white stuff on the ground and in the air. A bag was next to me as was a map. It was gold and worn, as if it was used a thousand times before.

I continued to take in my surroundings, and it hit me all at once. A weird prickly feeling all over. My usual self heating mechanism didn't appear to be in this body. No no. This is what being cold is like. It is... different. It is um a change? I don't like it. It's making detals go all crazy, making a klinkity sound. My whole self is just shaking.

A good recharge sounds so nice right now... But what happened to what's her name? Didn't the yellow stuff surround her too? It Doesn't matter, all I have to do is close my eyes and then...No! Must find that one. Why, just recharge, the ground's plenty soft.

I pull myself up from the little puddle that I had became, shakily putting an awkard foot in front of the other. I went a little ways this before I saw some black stripes contradicting the white frozen ground. I went a little faster to get to her.

"Zecora wake up, get up." I said, shaking her with whatever I had instead of a servo. No response. And she colder then even me. That can't be good. I try to carry her, but can't figure out how. So instead end up dragging her though the white world, looking for shelter. I find some, a little cave that looks dry enough. I place Zecora in there and realized that I had no further plan other than dry. Maybe one of the things in the bag would help.

After a moment of searching, I go back to the cave, and open it up. I don't know what must of it does, but one item stands out. A large square purple piece of soft thick cloth. Daniel said that they were called blankets. He said they kept you warm when you recharge.

A second later the blanket is over Zecora, and drusiness overwhelmed me and smoothed myself to the soft fabric at the last moment.

{I took a break, but now am back! Hope you liked. Please review. PS I wrote this all on a phone, :(}


End file.
